


Melliel

by Electricsheep78



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desk Sex, Elves, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricsheep78/pseuds/Electricsheep78
Summary: Melliel has a secret: a years-long infatuation with her former tutor, the scholarly Erestor, Lord Elrond's First Counselor and Chief Advisor. Erestor is stern, studious, intimidating...and everything Melliel desires. On the night of the midsummer's feast, she decides it's time to be brave and take a chance. But will he return her affections? Will the reward be worth the risk? Rated M for explicit sexual content. Completed story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has undergone a rewrite/edit as of April 2019. The title has been changed from Erestor & Melliel to simply Melliel. You will notice slight changes throughout, but the core of the story remains the same. The changes were made to allow for a smooth transition into a sequel that so many of my readers have requested. The sequel is in the works, no estimated completion date at this time. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read, follow, and leave kudos. Your readership is greatly appreciated.

Melliel moved slowly and deliberately around the bookshelves in Lord Elrond's extensive library, lovingly trailing her fingers over the spines of her favourite novels, her lavender gown brushing the tops of her bare feet as she walked silently. Occasionally she would pull down a book and flip through its pages, all the while keeping a subtle eye on the studious  _ellon_ who was busy writing at a desk nearby. He wore finery that denoted his high status: robes of deep blue and a circlet of silver. His raven-dark hair gleamed in the afternoon sun and stirred slightly in the breeze from the open window.

For years she had admired him from afar, appreciating his tall form, intelligent mind, and subtle humour. Her infatuation began long ago - two years before she reached her majority, in fact - when he tutored her in Quenya and Westron. So strong was the infatuation that she had taken up Adûnaic as well, just to prolong their time together. She had always looked forward to the lessons and enjoyed basking in his presence, often feigning ignorance of a passage or two so he would come nearer and lean over her shoulder to help. She would take the opportunity to steal glances at his profile and breathe him in, relishing his scent and his warmth, wondering what lay hidden beneath the many buttons and high collar of his robes. How many times had she imagined leaning just a little closer and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth? What would he have done? Would he have drawn away and berated her behaviour, or would he have welcomed her boldness? The thought often plagued her waking dreams.

She considered him one of the most handsome  _ellyn_  she had ever seen. His dark, indigo blue eyes captivated her and his lips, always set in such a stern expression, seemed to beg to be softened by her kiss. She wondered how he would taste, how it would feel to have his warm weight above her. She wondered what lay hidden beneath the many buttons and layers of his robes, though she had caught but a fleeting glimpse of that masculine beauty one hot summer's day as he sparred in all of his shirtless glory with Lord Glorfindel. She knew he was stronger than those scholarly robes led one to believe. Her cheeks burned with the memory. After that day she had wandered past the training grounds many times hoping for another peek, but to no avail. Many a night had she lain awake imagining all the things she desired him to do to her, and all the things she desired to do to him. The desk in his private study where he had tutored her featured prominently in her nightly fantasies. But why would he want her? She was nothing special, no great beauty. She was young and relatively inexperienced. Her shoulders sagged and tears stung her eyes as she berated herself once again for her foolishness. Sighing softly, she replaced the book she had been pretending to read and turned to go. What was the point? She would never be bold enough to approach him and he would never notice her.

OoOoO

  
From his desk near the window, Erestor glanced up at the  _elleth_  slowly sliding a book back into place on a high shelf. As she rose up on her toes to reach the empty slot the soft material of her gown shifted over even softer curves and the hem lifted to expose delicate ankles and bare feet. He fought the urge to move behind her and press his body into hers while helping to replace the book. He had always thought Melliel was lovely and had silently admired her for several years now. She was the reason he chose to work in the library today instead of his own study. He knew she would be here and he savoured her quiet presence.

He remembered with fondness their tutoring sessions and at the time had been impressed with her wit and intellect. Erestor had enjoyed their easy friendship, had enjoyed conversing with her and watching her face light up as she passionately discussed the stories she loved. He missed seeing her intelligent brown eyes shine with humour and mischief. He missed her laughter. He had known she would mature into an  _elleth_  many would desire, he just did not expect to be one of them. But now, as he saw her leave with shoulders slumped and eyes on the ground, he came to terms with the fact that he did most definitely desire her. He wanted to hold her body close to his and run his hands over every curve, bury his fingers in her hair. He wanted to feel her lips on his and taste her mouth. He wanted to have her moving beneath him and wondered at the sounds she would make as the ecstasy of pleasure washed over her. He wanted her to be his. But even if he did manage to work up the nerve to attempt to rekindle their friendship, she would never want him the way he wanted her. He was so much older than her, merely a counsellor and scholar, quiet and unsociable, not a dashing warrior most of the younger  _ellyth_  seemed to prefer. Erestor raised his eyebrows, surprised at the direction his thoughts had so swiftly taken, and returned his gaze to the parchment in front of him. Shaking his head, he got back to work. These trade agreements needed to be translated before the delegation of Men from Minas Tirith arrived tomorrow morning and he had no time for distractions.

OoOoO

  
After leaving the library Melliel had meandered dejectedly through the gardens of Imladris gathering flowers as she went. Her wandering eventually led her to a large, sun-warmed rock near a tall waterfall - one of her favourite places to be alone. There she sat, resting languidly in the heat with her skirt hiked up to her knees and her feet dangling in the stream. Around her were strewn the flowers she had collected, separated into piles of oranges and yellows and reds. Her deft fingers wove them into a circlet, adding bits of greenery and tiny white blossoms dropped by the surrounding trees while the misty sprays of water cooled her over warm skin. The sound of the falls soothed and relaxed, making this particular rock a perfect spot to sit and think, and just now she was thinking about tonight's midsummer's feast.

There would be music, storytelling, dancing under the stars, and long tables filled with delicious food. Lord Elrond would open his cellars for the occasion. Melliel smirked. The wine would truly be flowing! On this night, all the  _ellyth_  would wear crowns of fragrant summer flowers upon their heads. It was tradition for an unattached  _elleth_  to gift an  _ellon_  she fancied with her crown of flowers, signifying that she had chosen him to spend the night with and share pleasure. Melliel had attended many midsummer's feasts and watched as happy couples disappeared hand in hand into the darkness but had never gifted her crown of flowers to anyone. She had danced and shared passionate kisses in the starlight with several  _ellyn_  over the years, but the only one she truly wished to receive her crown rarely stayed late enough for the gifting. Erestor tended to keep mostly to himself during the festivities, socialising only with his close friends and seldom dancing. He was much the same as Melliel. Neither felt comfortable at large parties, preferring more intimate gatherings. She wondered if he would dance tonight. As Lord Elrond's First Counsellor it was his duty to attend feasts and celebrations, but dancing was not a requirement. She decided that tonight she would ask him. Tonight she would be brave. Her mind made up and full of false bravado, Melliel determinedly made her way back to her chambers. She would have a long soak in the bath with a glass or two of wine before getting ready for the feast. Perhaps she would even wear her most daring gown. She had not yet had the nerve to wear it to any celebrations. The silken layers of pale green material were thin and clung to her body when she moved, making her feel graceful and seductive. The neckline was cut low, revealing more cleavage than her usual dresses but not too much to be considered obscene, and it laced up the front with ribbons crisscrossing the bodice. She smiled wickedly to herself. Yes, tonight she would most definitely be brave.

OoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ellon/ellyn = male elf/elves  
> elleth/ellyth = female elf/elves


	2. Part2

Melliel stalked her prey as she wove her way through the evening’s revellers. She had been waylaid by friends and dance partners too often for her liking as she attempted to locate the object of her desire. She had enough wine in her to feel confident but not yet drunk and was now on a direct path to her chosen target: Erestor. 

 

He stood resplendent in a silvery grey tunic with intricate blue embroidery around the high collar, dark grey leggings, and tall black boots. His long, dark hair he wore loose except for two small formal braids on either side of his face. She felt her steps falter as one of Lord Elrond's twins, which one she could not yet tell, approached him with two glasses of wine and began an animated conversation. Erestor's brilliant smile, so rarely seen, made her heart flutter as he took the offered glass and brought it to his lips. At that moment he turned slightly and his eyes met hers. She froze, caught in his gaze, and felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. His smile softened as she stood there, her eyes locked with his. Her lips parted in surprise, all bravery forgotten and her stomach left in knots. Just as it seemed he would approach, Lord Elrond's other twin stepped in front of her, his burgundy-clad chest blocking Erestor from her view. She shifted her eyes up to the pair of cool grey that was now appraising her with no small amount of good cheer. Glancing at the silver beads decorating his ebony hair she determined it was Elladan standing before her; she knew Elrohir always wore gold. 

 

“Good evening, Melliel,” he said with a slight bow. “You look stunning tonight. Come. Dance with me.” 

 

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and whirled her into the crowd of dancers, grinning irresistibly. Pulling her slightly closer than necessary Elladan led her through the lively dance, lifting and twirling her with vigour and shamelessly bumping into other couples, all the while flirting and teasing. Melliel could not contain her mirth, nor did she wish to, and by the end of the dance, she was breathless from exertion and laughter. Elladan guided her to a refreshment table and offered her a glass of chilled white wine. 

 

“Thank you, Lord Elladan,” she said after a long sip. Melliel eyed him with amusement, fully aware of where this conversation would lead. The twins had long pursued her and took great pleasure in teasing and flustering her. She was never quite sure when their advances were serious or meant in jest so she always made sure to maintain a certain level of distance, for propriety’s sake as well as her own. They were her Lord's sons after all, and she doubted their interest or intent went further than a few nights.

 

“Ah, Melliel, you always seem to know which me is me. Or were you just guessing?” Elladan replied with a smirk and a wink. “And none of that Lord business, thank you very much.” 

 

Melliel chuckled over the rim of her glass. “Oh, no guessing. I know your secret.” 

 

“Oh, do you now?” Elladan’s dark brows rose in disbelief and he stepped closer. "And how, pray tell, did you come by this undisclosed information?” he whispered.

 

Melliel just shook her head and shrugged. She would not tell him it had been revealed by his own sister one Yuletide over much giggling and gossip, not to mention much of his father's finest mulled wine. 

 

He studied her a moment, letting his gaze appreciatively roam her figure while she pretended not to notice. She arched a brow and took another sip of wine when his eyes finally met hers again. 

 

“Well?” she asked saucily, one hand on her hip and a challenge in her eye.

 

“Well, what? I was just admiring your very lovely dress,” Elladan countered, all innocence. “I have not seen you wear it before.”

 

“Indeed,” Melliel replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. She placed her empty glass on the table. “Thank you for the dance, Elladan, it truly was the most fun I've had all night, but I really must be going.”

 

“The night isn't over yet, Melliel. There is still more fun to be had,” he said lowly, stepping closer and lifting his hand to the crown of flowers on her head. 

 

He let his fingers brush one of the bright orange daisies before running them lightly down her cheek and lifting her chin. His thumb gently grazed her bottom lip as he grinned and leaned over her to inhale the scent of her flowers. Melliel let her eyes drift closed, appreciating the handsome  _ ellon _ ’s closeness before taking hold of his wrist and lowering his hand. It wasn't Elladan’s company she craved tonight, and she let him know that with a small shake of her head and a regretful smile. He grasped her hand before she could walk away and, looking seductively into her eyes, placed a sultry kiss on her inner wrist. “You know where to find me should you change your mind,” he murmured into her open palm, placing there one last lingering kiss. She closed her hand, holding onto the warmth of his lips, and watched as he backed away with a bow, soon disappearing into the crowd. She had to admit she was more than a little tempted. She always was, where the twin sons of Elrond were concerned, but Arwen would never let her hear the end of it if she ever gave in to that temptation. Taking a shaky breath, she willed her insides not to turn to mush and her resolve not to crumble. When she looked back to where she had last seen Erestor he was no longer there. With a frustrated sigh, Melliel resumed her hunt. 

  
  


OoOoO

  
  


The feeling that tightened Erestor’s chest when Elladan whisked Melliel away for a dance was unfamiliar and unpleasant. It worsened as he watched her smiling and laughing in the other  _ ellon _ 's arms. When his Lord’s eldest son reached for her crown and took the liberty of caressing her cheek Erestor decided he did not wish to remain at the feast long enough to see her offer Elladan the circle of bright flowers that graced her lovely head. He made his excuses to Elrohir, glancing back to witness the kiss Elladan planted on Melliel's wrist. Feeling his gut twist and only just beginning to suspect why, he stalked back towards the library to finish his translations. His footsteps were now as heavy as his heart as he made his way down quiet halls and through the library doors. He had very nearly walked over to her and asked for a dance when their eyes had met across the courtyard. She had looked so alluring standing there, her long wavy hair flowing freely, her sage green gown clinging to her soft curves, her cheeks flushed pink, and those tempting lips parted and ready for his. By the Valar, he had to stop thinking like this! He had no claim on the  _ elleth _ and besides, Elladan would surely win her crown tonight. 

 

Erestor looked down at the parchment stacked neatly on the desk. He could still hear the music and laughter drifting in through the open window and decided to take his work back to his own study. He had not the heart to sit there listening to the merrymaking knowing Melliel would be leaving with Elrond’s eldest. Besides, he needed to concentrate. Heaving a sigh, he gathered his things and headed down the hall and around the corner to his study. After carelessly depositing the stack of parchment on his desk he went through the adjoining door to his bedroom and sat down heavily on an overstuffed chair by the unlit fireplace. Erestor removed his boots and outer tunic, leaving himself comfortable in his white linen shirt and dark grey leggings. He sat very still with his eyes closed and his hands clutching the armrests, attempting to clear his mind in the silence of his personal space, but thoughts of a curvy young  _ elleth _ with golden brown hair danced through his head. His eyes snapped open and he stood abruptly. With a huff and a fair bit of swearing, he threw himself into finishing his work.

  
  


OoOoO

  
  


As Melliel wandered through the crowd searching for Erestor she came to realise that perhaps she had imbibed a bit too much wine. She no longer felt so nervous thinking of confronting him. Instead, she felt hot, unsteady on her feet, and in dire need of a cool drink of water. A bite to eat wouldn't hurt either. She paused her search long enough to gulp down some water and, spotting a rather large and rather tempting bowl of fruit, she grabbed up the whole thing instead of picking out only a few pieces. She carried the bowl with her, nibbling on its contents and singing softly to herself as she moved indoors to continue her pursuit. She poked her head into the darkened library and peered around. Empty. Melliel strolled over to the desk previously occupied by Erestor and plopped the bowl of fruit indelicately onto the table, then plopped herself indelicately into his vacant chair. Kicking off her slippers, she made herself comfortable while she finished eating, humming along with the distant music filtering through the open window and winding her hair into a loose bun to cool her neck. As the gentle breeze caressed her heated skin, she let her thoughts drift back to the feast and Erestor. 

 

He had looked at her and smiled... _really_ looked at her, not just his usual polite glance-and-nod with the barely-there quirk of the lips, but then again it wasn’t the same lustful appraisal she had received from Elladan. The thought of Erestor's dark blue eyes lustfully raking over her body sent a pleasant warmth straight to her core. Where could he be? She needed to find him before her already wavering courage left her completely. She would check his study and if he was not there she would simply give up and go to bed. She had looked everywhere else and would never be able to face him in his own chambers if he had already retired for the night. Her bare feet carried her out of the library, down the long hall, and around the corner to his study while her fingers trailed the familiar walls. She stopped in her tracks as she saw golden light streaming under the door. She had found him. And he was still awake. Damn. Now what? She nervously chewed her thumbnail as she thought hard about what to do. Her traitorous feet shuffled closer to the door. She watched in slight shock as her hand raised to knock on the door, not quite believing she was actually going through with it. Her eyes widened and her heart hammered as the firm knocking echoed in the empty hallway. She jumped slightly when his deep voice called for her to enter. Double damn _._ Sucking in a deep breath she slowly opened the door.

  
  


OoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ellon = male elf  
> elleth = female elf


	3. Part 3

Erestor watched with a frown as his study door opened, but the frown quickly disappeared as Melliel stuck her head in. It gave him a sudden burst of joy and relief to see the flowers still in place atop her hair. 

 

“Melliel,” he said with surprise, rising from his chair to stand staring at her quizzically. He saw her uncertainty and realised she was waiting for an invitation. "Oh! Come in. Please. What are you doing here?” he said hurriedly, kicking himself inwardly for his awkwardness. 

 

Melliel stepped into the room and closed the door softly. She leaned against it, trapping her hands behind her so she would not fidget in her nervousness. Her eyes were wide and it felt as if hundreds of butterflies were taking flight in her stomach. “I uh...I was looking for you,” she replied lamely, unsure what else to say. 

 

Erestor walked more casually than he felt around to the front of his desk, reclining back on his hands as he watched the maiden across the room. “Looking for me? Why?” he wondered aloud. “I thought you would be with Elladan right now.” The jealous words left his mouth before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it. 

 

Melliel snorted a very unladylike little laugh and, wide-eyed with embarrassment, covered her mouth quickly with her hand. Erestor raised an elegant eyebrow as his lips quirked into half a smile. “Ahem, yes, well. Elladan probably thought that as well.” She pushed herself away from the door and walked over to one of the bookshelves. She stood with her back to the  _ ellon _ she desired above all others and pretended to be interested in the many tomes and scrolls before her. “It was just one dance,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “And besides, I would rather have danced with you.” There. She had said it. She turned to find Erestor watching her intently.

 

“With me?” Incredulous, Erestor's hand went to his chest. “You would rather have danced with me?” 

 

“Yes, of course. I did think at one point you were going to ask me.” Melliel sauntered over to his large desk, trailing her fingers along the carved edge, before stopping beside him. “Why did you not?” She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyes to his.

 

“I...you were...otherwise occupied,” came his wooden reply. She was standing very close to him now and Erestor wondered why. He straightened and took a step back, but could not take his eyes from her. He wanted desperately to touch her but instead allowed himself to slowly take in her appearance. His eyes trailed from the slightly crooked crown of flowers to the delicate features of her lovely face, her graceful neck exposed by hair wound messily behind her head, the rounded tops of her breasts pushed up so enticingly by the bodice of her dress, the silk ribbons his fingers itched to pull loose, the gentle curve of her hips. Erestor shook himself from his thoughts and returned his eyes quickly to her face, only to find her watching him curiously with parted lips. 

 

Melliel's heart fluttered as Erestor's gaze leisurely took her in. So he  _ was _ affected! The look he had given her was not unlike Elladan's. Perhaps with a little encouragement, her gambit would pay off after all. “Well, I'm not occupied now,” she blurted and ogled him in return as he walked back around his desk. 

 

She had never seen him in such a state of casual disarray. Even shirtless and sparring with Lord Glorfindel he had looked more dressed than he did now. It just seemed so.. _ intimate _ ..with him barefoot, the laces of his loose linen shirt open and exposing his throat and a good portion of his toned chest, the tight, dark grey leggings clinging nicely to his thighs and his shapely rear. Wait. He said something while she was staring at his backside. Damn. 

 

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” she inquired, attempting to look as if she had not been caught with her mind in his leggings. “My thoughts were elsewhere.”

 

“I said, unfortunately, I  _ am  _ occupied. I must finish translating these trade agreements for a council meeting with the Gondorian delegation tomorrow. They are arriving a week earlier than expected, else I would not be under pressure to complete such a mundane task.” Erestor settled himself in his chair, shuffled the parchments in front of him and pulled new quills from a drawer, all to hide the fact that her normally soothing presence was unnerving him greatly. He had not missed her blatant appraisal and felt taken aback by her heated stare.

 

An idea came to Melliel and she began to piece together a plan of action. “Then I will help you,” she firmly stated, moving to grab a chair near the door and placing it across the desk opposite his own, the same chair and the same position she had sat in years prior as his pupil.

 

“No, no, that is not necessary. I…” 

 

She raised a hand, effectively cutting him off. “My Lord Erestor, I must insist. Please allow me to help. You will be here the rest of the night and into the morning otherwise.” She did not realise the surge of delight hearing her speak his name gave him. 

 

“Very well, then. If you insist.” He waited as she seated herself across the desk from him, a bemused smile touching his lips. 

 

Once settled, Melliel removed the circlet of flowers from her head and held it out to him with slightly shaky hands. She sincerely hoped he did not notice the trembling. He took it without thought and set it aside, then placed before her sheets of parchment and quills along with pages to translate. He slid the pot of ink between them to share.

 

“Thank you, my lord.” Melliel's sweet smile earned her one in return, causing excitement to bubble within her even though she seriously doubted he realised the significance of what she had just given him.

 

“I should be thanking  _ you _ , Melliel. And please... simply Erestor will do.” 

 

Valar, she could listen to his deep, rich voice all night! She bit her lip and turned her attention to the job at hand. “Very well,  _ Erestor. _ I shall endeavour to remember my lessons and not disappoint you,” she said with a cheeky grin and dipped her quill into the ink. Her neat script began to flow quickly over the page as Erestor looked on.

 

“I doubt you could ever disappoint me,” he murmured quietly, causing her writing to falter momentarily. 

 

She flicked her eyes up to see him observing her thoughtfully and felt herself blush under his attention. 

 

He sighed and started on his own page. “It's a wonder you weren't bored out of your mind during those lessons. Many were.”

 

Melliel jerked her head up from the parchment. “No, never! I loved them! I looked forward to your lessons every week!” she gushed, feeling a bit foolish as the eager words tumbled from her lips. Her blush deepened as she saw his look of astonishment and she was sure he must have noticed.  _ Idiot _ , she scolded herself and quickly returned to work.

 

They carried on in silence for some time, nearly depleting the stack of pages to be translated until Melliel paused, tapping the feathered end of her quill against her pursed lips. “Erestor…” she began. He made a hum of acknowledgement without looking up. “I need your help. I cannot seem to remember the correct spelling of this phrase in Westron,” she said, pointing the feather at a place halfway down the page. 

 

“What is the phrase?” he asked, still working. 

 

“Well, it’s 'reduction in tariffs’ but... could you not come see if I spelled it correctly? I would hate to have to redo the entire page just for a silly mistake.” Melliel frowned. She wanted him to get up and come closer. _Please_ _do not ask me to pass it over to you,_ _please_ _do not ask me to pass it over_ _to_ _you,_ she repeated to herself as she waited for him to finish the sentence he was writing.

 

When he looked up, intending to ask her to pass him the page, Melliel was chewing her lower lip nervously with a slight frown creasing her brow. It tugged at his heart to see the concern on her face so he rose from his chair to come to her aid, just as he had done so many times before. As he leaned over and braced himself on the desktop with one hand and the back of her chair with the other, he caught the faint aroma of flowers that still lingered in her hair. His eyes were inevitably drawn not to the parchment that lay at her hands but the smooth swell of her breasts rising slowly with every breath she took. From this angle, he could nearly see them in their entirety. He swallowed hard and with great effort refocused on the page, attempting to find her mistake. Discovering none, he reread the paragraphs to ensure he did not miss something due to the distraction so close at hand.

 

Melliel admired Erestor's profile from beneath her lashes and tried to calm her racing heart. He was so close. His long, dark hair had fallen over his shoulder and now brushed the back of her right hand.  _ The moment is now _ , she told herself. She raised her fingers slightly and allowed them to twist in the ends of his hair and toy with the small golden clip securing his braid. Her action drew his attention but he did not move. Emboldened, she leaned over and nuzzled her nose into his neck, inhaling the fading scent of sandalwood soap on his skin and letting the strands of his hair tickle her face. She pressed her lips to the line of his jaw, running them feather light to the corner of his mouth where she left a gentle yet firm kiss, just as she had always imagined. Still, he did not move. Perhaps she had made a terrible mistake. She closed her eyes at the sting of imminent tears. “I’m sorry,” she whispered shakily, pulling away and bowing her head. After a seemingly interminable moment, she felt one warm hand cover her own as the other lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

 

“Do not be,” he whispered emphatically. 

 


	4. Part 4

Erestor brought his mouth to hers in a sweet, lingering kiss. Melliel’s eyelids fluttered closed as she savoured the feel of his soft lips moving slowly against her own and boldly ran her tongue over his full, bottom lip, greatly desiring to taste him. She heard his quick intake of breath at her unexpected action and felt a sense of feminine triumph when he responded with passion. He cradled her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth to tangle sensually with her own. She gripped tightly to his forearms, holding on as if he would escape. 

 

Erestor was not sure how he had maintained his composure as Melliel's lips softly trailed across his jaw to the corner of his mouth. To say he was surprised was an understatement and he was not certain how to react. Frozen to the spot, he felt the blood rush straight to his groin as his heart pounded wildly. His mind attempted to convince his body that this was actually happening and was not some tantalizing fantasy. He snapped back into the reality of the situation when he heard her whispered apology and saw the heartbreaking uncertainty on her visage. Grasping her hand, he did what he had been yearning to do for so long...he kissed her. 

 

Her lips were soft and warm and brought to mind other parts of her that he knew would be just as soft and warm. Her wet tongue on his lip made him hunger for more of what she so willingly offered and he gladly deepened the kiss, holding her face between both hands. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted her spread right here on his desk, writhing and wet, open and waiting for him to fill her. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her to her feet. Her pink lips were swollen from his aggression, her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was heavy. He saw a question in her brown eyes and brought his forehead to rest against hers, taking her delicate hands into his own. He had never really realised how much smaller than him she actually was until now, being so close. Her seeming fragility raised a sense of protectiveness in him, conflicting with his desire to make her his own in a none too gentle manner. 

 

“Melliel,” he murmured. “You know not what you do to me.”

 

“Perhaps not, but I have wanted to do it for many years,” she said softly, squeezing his hands. 

 

Erestor closed his eyes with a faint smile and brought up a hand to cup her cheek. “I cannot deny I have long desired this as well, Melliel. If you wish to leave, now is the time. If you stay I will not wish to stop.”

 

“I would not ask it,” she whispered, bringing her lips closer to his. “I want to stay. I want to be yours, Erestor. I want you to teach me for I have known no other.” Her kiss was soft and sweet. “Show me what pleases you. Show me what to do and I will do it.”

 

Erestor's eyes snapped open at her admission and his body ached with need hearing her offer. She wanted him? After all this time? He searched her face for the truth of her statement and saw it clearly within her eyes. His heart filled to bursting with the realisation that she desired him just as much as he desired her, that her luscious body was his to take. “Your pleasure will please me, and that I will give you in abundance," he whispered feverishly and crushed his lips to hers, the promise of things to come echoed in the movement of his tongue. 

 

With a quiet moan she could not suppress, Melliel let her teeth graze his lower lip. She felt an unfamiliar surge of confidence in the knowledge that his desire for her drove him to the brink of his control, that she, as inexperienced as she was, was able to crack his stern facade and reveal the passion burning beneath. The thought of what he may have in store for her made her knees weak and her pulse race. Fighting his tongue for dominance, she rose up on her toes and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, pulling herself even closer to his solid frame. Pleasantly surprised, Erestor's eyes widened at her aggressiveness. Melliel let her hands slide down his front and come to rest where his white shirt was tucked into his leggings. She slowly pulled free the tail of the shirt and slid her warm hands underneath, feeling the smooth skin of his firmly muscled abdomen and how it twitched at her delicate touch. She smiled into their kiss. Erestor groaned softly into her mouth as her hands slid farther up to his chest and rubbed over his nipples. Deciding she very much liked his reaction she pulled her mouth from his and lifted his shirt. 

 

“Off,” she ordered. 

 

He complied without question, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it thoughtlessly on the floor, his eyes never leaving her. She took a moment to unabashedly admire the very masculine beauty before her: the eyes darkened with lust, the lips swollen from kissing, the lines and ridges of his chest and abdomen, the intriguing little trail of dark hair that disappeared into his leggings. She let her fingertips follow the soft trail from his low waistband up to his navel, travelling up farther to his hardened nipples. His pleasure at her touch was evident not only in the growing bulge in his leggings but also his rapid breaths and the heated look he kept fixed upon her. She heard his hiss of pleasure as her nails grazed over his nipples. Emboldened by his reaction, she replaced them with her teeth and finally her tongue. With a growl he dug his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his own animalistic barrage of kisses, nips, and licks. His mouth found an area just below her ear so sensitive that it seemed directly connected to a spot between her legs, creating there an instant pooling of warmth and a throbbing need. She felt his lips curve into a satisfied smile at her surprised gasp. 

 

Erestor kissed and licked his way down her neck and across her shoulder until he met the neckline of her gown, Melliel swaying and clinging to him tightly all the while. He paused to tug the material over her shoulder and brush her pliant lips with his own before continuing his way across her chest to the tops of her breasts. There he paused again, dipping his tongue into the valley between those soft breasts and letting his teeth gently scrape her pale flesh. He slid his hands slowly from her now loosened hair, down the curve of her back and up to cup the fullness he had glimpsed down her dress earlier. The sound of her ragged breaths and the feel of her nails digging into his skin increased the pressure growing in his leggings. He was desperate to bury himself inside of her now but patience was key in this game of pleasure. Instead of ripping the gown from her body he gently bit one of her peaked nipples through the thin material, eliciting a delicious moan from her parted lips. He kneaded her breasts and ran his thumbs firmly over their centres while he returned his mouth to that extremely sensitive area under her ear. 

 

“Please,” the breathy plea escaped her lips. 

 

This is what he had been waiting for. He took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and squeezed her nipples between his fingers. “Please what, my sweet,” he whispered into her ear. 

 

A soft moan was his only answer, so he covered her slightly opened mouth with his own and showed her with his tongue the slow rhythm with which he wished to take her. He languidly slid his hands from her breasts and down her sides, skimming over the curves of her waist and hips and around to grasp the firm roundness of her bottom. He used his grip to pull her up and into his erection. Melliel inhaled sharply and ground herself against him, his hardness matching perfectly with her own warm softness. She found if she moved just so, the hard ridge within his leggings would rub pleasantly against a particularly sensitive area between her legs. Melliel felt herself practically purring as Erestor's tongue slid against hers and his hips moved rhythmically against her own. 

 

Erestor pulled away from her lips. “Come with me,” he said taking her hands and pulling her with him towards his bedroom door. 

 

OoOoO


	5. Part 5

Melliel came out of her passion induced trance-like state in the absence of his heat. “What? Come where?” she asked with a small frown.

 

He placed a reassuring kiss in each of her palms. “To bed.” 

 

“Bed?” She halted in her tracks, bringing a look of concern to Erestor's handsome face. “But I thought….I wanted…” she began, but was too embarrassed to finish the thought.

 

Erestor stepped closer to her, his concern turning to worry that she no longer wished to continue their encounter once confronted with the prospect of his bed. His thumbs rubbed reassuringly on the backs of her hands. “Tell me what did you want? Do you wish to stop?” 

 

“Stop? No!” Melliel gripped his hands tighter. “Quite the opposite, I assure you. It's just that...well... it's a bit embarrassing, really.” She looked down at her feet, wondering if she should tell him of her wanton fantasy or just brush it aside and follow him to wherever he led. When she looked back to his face it was obvious he would not let the matter lie. A worried frown drew his dark brows together and his mouth was set in a determined line. 

 

“Tell me,” he insisted, holding her hands to his chest. “You need not feel embarrassed.”

 

Melliel pulled her hands from his and covered her face. “You will think ill of me,” she said in a small, muffled voice. 

 

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close in a tender embrace. “Never,” he murmured to the top of her head. "Nothing you can say will make me think ill of you, my Melliel."

 

_ My Melliel.  _ She smiled against his chest, feeling the swell of love blossoming within her heart. She would be his for eternity if only he asked it of her. Melliel let her arms snake around his waist and stood silent for a while, content to be wrapped within his warmth. 

 

With her face pressed into his bare chest, she haltingly began her whispered confession. “I have dreamt of you many times over the years, Erestor. Even before I was of age. I would lie in my bed at night imagining what it would be like to be with you... intimately.” Her fingers toyed nervously with the hair hanging down his back and she swore she could practically  _ feel  _ his smile though she could not see it. She kept her face buried in his chest; she could not bear to witness his expression as she spilled her secrets. Erestor remained silent, his arms steady and strong around her as one hand soothingly stroked her hair and the other rested on her lower back. She squeezed her eyes shut. “You were so stern during my lessons, always so serious. It made me want…well." 

 

"What did it make you want, Melliel?" he asked quietly. 

 

His long fingers now stroked the curve of her ear through her hair and the hand resting on her lower back pressed her more firmly against him, the sensations sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his voice rumbling within his chest as he spoke. Melliel tightened her arms around him and took a deep breath. "I used to daydream about... about you taking me. Right there on your desk. And I just thought that...perhaps…” her voice trailed off and she felt her cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment. 

 

Erestor could hardly believe what he was hearing. She had wanted him all this time. She had desired him. So much time wasted. So much to make up for. “Melliel,” he began. Taking hold of her upper arms, he pushed her a little away from himself but she refused to look at him. “Look at me.” Her head remained bowed. He took her chin in his fingers and raised her face but she kept her eyes downcast. He would give her what she wanted. “Look at me,” he commanded, the firm authority in his voice something she recognised well from her days as his pupil. She finally obeyed. “Never be ashamed to tell me what it is you desire,” he reassured her in a more gentle voice. “You may find that you are not alone.” He left a soft kiss on her lips and began walking, pushing her backwards to his desk and manoeuvring her to the side that held his chair, only stopping when her backside made contact with the desk’s carved edge. “Clear a space,” he said, reverting back to his air of authority. He backed away to stand with his arms crossed, watching her expectantly.

 

“W-what?” Melliel stood before him, slightly dazed and unsure of what he wanted her to do.

 

“I said  _ clear a space, _ ” he repeated firmly, gesturing to the items covering the desktop. 

 

The tone of his voice sent a warm tingle down her spine and directly to a point between her legs. It was very much reminiscent of the times he was perturbed with her as his pupil. “Yes, my lord,” she replied meekly, turning with a small, pleased smile to tidy the parchments into neat stacks and replace the quills and ink pot into their correct drawer. She could feel his stare on her back.

 

“Put the parchments over on that shelf, please.” Again she obeyed and returned to stand before him. “Now then.” He prowled closer, his eyes never leaving hers. Once again he was reminded of how much smaller she was, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. He lifted a hand to brush her wavy hair from her face, fingertips tracing the arch of one brow, trailing across her cheekbone and down to her lips. His eyes followed his determined fingers as they made their way from her throat to her chest and between her breasts to the silken ribbons holding her gown closed. “Do you wish me to stop?” he asked, lightly taking hold of a ribbon.

 

“No,” she whispered. “Definitely not.”

 

“Good. Very good.” With a gentle tug, the knot holding the ribbons closed slid loose. He raised his dark blue eyes to meet hers and slowly began to pull the ribbons through the eyelets. “You will do as I say. Yes?” 

 

His command, issued in a voice low and husky with lust, sent liquid heat pooling immediately between her legs. “Yes,” came her breathless reply. Returning his gaze to the task at hand, he continued slowly pulling the ribbons free. Melliel felt her dress loosening and begin to fall from her shoulders. Instinctively she reached up to hold it in place.

 

“Let it fall.” 

 

Her hands dropped back to her sides at his direction. Erestor watched with undisguised satisfaction as the pale green material slithered down her body, dropping at her feet. She stood before him in only a sheer, white chemise that hid nothing from his sight. He openly admired the beauty before him, taking in her full breasts with dark nipples covered only in the thinnest of material, her narrow waist and round hips, the shadow of dark curls nestled in the apex of her thighs, her shapely legs that he could hardly wait to have wrapped around him. 

 

“Valar, Melliel, you are beautiful,” he spoke the thought aloud in a harsh whisper. 

 

He saw the blush that stained her cheeks and the bashful way she lowered her chin. He reached out to her and took her face in his hands, pouring all of his heart into a long kiss. Without breaking contact he reached down and gathered up the chemise around her thighs, pulling it slowly up her body and parting from her lips and tongue only long enough to remove the offending garment and toss it aside. Erestor's warm, slightly roughened hands slid up her torso to take hold of her breasts and toy with her dusky pink nipples. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing her pelvis against him seeking the friction she needed for release. He tore his lips from hers and flicked a sensitive nipple with his tongue, pinching and lightly twisting the other. 

 

“Erestor!” she gasped as his mouth closed on her hardened peak and began to suckle and scrape it delicately between his tongue and teeth. “Oh!” He shifted his attention to the other breast and Melliel felt warmth pool between her legs. Her breathing was ragged by the time he dragged his mouth up to her neck to her ear.

 

“Tell me, my Melliel, when you laid in your bed imagining what I would do to you,” his hot breath played against her sensitive spot and his hands roamed her body, “did you touch yourself? Did you pretend your hands were mine? Did you find your pleasure?”

 

Melliel gulped and felt heat rise to her cheeks once again. “Yes.” She could practically feel the satisfaction radiating off him.

 

“Good,” he purred into her ear and his hands drifted down to the backs of her thighs. “I want to see what I missed.” He lifted her up and placed her firmly down onto his desk, the smooth surface cold and hard underneath her rear. With a slightly wicked smile, he backed away and settled himself with casual elegance in his chair, leaning back with one leg loosely crossed over the other and watching her like a starving man eyeing up his favourite meal. Melliel swallowed her nervousness, feeling quite vulnerable sitting naked on his large desk, a fixture in so many of her fantasies. She eyed him a bit warily. “Lie back,” he commanded, lowering his chin, his eyes fixed on her unwaveringly.

 

Melliel felt her stomach flutter as she followed his command, the hard wood cool under her back. She stared at the ceiling as her breathing quickened and her body trembled with nervous excitement. 

 

“Draw up your knees and put your feet on the edge.” She closed her eyes and with a deep breath did as she was told. She fought her bashfulness at having her most intimate area so exposed to his vision, weighing the uncomfortable feeling against the thrill of a fantasy coming to fruition. “Spread your legs for me.” His command sent a wave of heat throughout her entire being. Once again she obeyed, feeling her feminine lips part slightly at the movement. “Perfect. You are perfect,” Erestor sighed. “Now. Show me how you pleasured yourself when you imagined me taking you on this desk.” 

 

Her eyes flew open. “Erestor…” she began shyly, her hands frozen to her sides.

 

“Close your eyes, Melliel. Relax. Just breathe.” Erestor's deep voice took on a soothing quality. Her eyes drifted closed once more and she concentrated on breathing. “Imagine yourself alone in the darkness of your bedroom.” 

 

She let her mind drift back to all the lonely nights when she dreamed of this moment. She let herself remember the daydreams of her youthful days as his pupil. She let herself feel all the years of pent up desire as she watched him from afar. She let her hands wander. 

 

“Show me, Melliel. Show me where you craved my touch, my mouth.” 

 

With a soft sigh, she brought her fingers to her lips, remembering his fervent kisses, then let them trail down her throat. Her hands grasped her breasts tightly, squeezing their supple flesh and teasing the nipples. The recent memory of him taking them into his hot mouth resulting in a hum of pleasure. She thought of the other places she wished to feel him and let her hands drift slowly down her flat stomach towards the soft curls atop her mound. Her fingers found the waiting wetness as she delved deeper into her own tight core, breath quickening. She brought her slick fingers to the epicentre of her desire, the throbbing point of pleasure begging for attention, and began the circular motions that would bring her to completion, her other hand plunging two fingers back into her depths.

 

Erestor was nearly undone as he watched the beautiful elleth writhing and open before him. She was moaning and panting, very near her release, her hips thrusting into her own hands, her fingers moving quicker. It was better than he had imagined. He rubbed himself through his leggings, his member hard and pulsing with the need to be buried inside her. Standing suddenly he moved to where she lay and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from their work. Melliel groaned in protest and raised her head to look at him. 

 

He shook his head. “Not yet. Not until I say.” 

 

Her head thumped back onto the desk in disappointment. Erestor brought her wet fingers to his mouth and sucked her essence from them as she watched from beneath heavy lids. He stood between her legs and leaned over her, pinning her arms above her head, and brought his mouth down to hers in a fiery kiss, his bulging erection rhythmically rubbing between her thighs. His kiss was not gentle and his tongue plundered her mouth in anticipation of her other orifice he wished to plunder. As he broke the kiss his eyes caught the discarded crown of bright flowers at the far side of the desk. Her recalled her holding the circle of flowers out to him and how he had taken it without a thought; he understood only now the gift she had given him without his realisation. “Melliel, your crown…” he let his words trail off.

 

Her eyes followed his line of sight and she beamed. “It's yours now. I gave it to you.” His slow, crooked smile warmed her heart. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move her hips against his, watching his eyes darken. “ _ I _ am yours now, Erestor. I give myself to you.” 

  
  


OoOoO


	6. Part 6

The words left her as a whisper but echoed in Erestor's mind as if she had shouted them. He swallowed thickly, emotion taking him, and ran one finger down the side of her face. “I will treasure your gift always, Melliel. I will treasure  _ you. _ ” He traced her lips with his finger, parting them slightly. “But I do not wish to share. No one else shall receive a crown from you.” His tongue flicked between her parted lips. “Especially Elladan,” he added emphatically, a flash of jealousy in his eyes.

 

“No one but you, Erestor” she whispered and pulled him closer with her legs. “I only want you.” 

 

His erection throbbed in response. “Good. Very good.”

 

He released her hands and began kissing and licking his way down her neck and chest, pausing to enjoy her breasts and suckle their pebbled tips. He left open-mouthed kisses down her quivering stomach, nipping her flesh with his teeth and feeling her fingers tangling in his hair. Dipping his tongue into her navel, he lowered himself to his knees as he worked his way farther down her body. Face to face now with that which he desired most, he took in the sight and sweet, musky scent of her. His fingers skimmed along her inner thighs, leaving her trembling. He brought them to either side of her soft curls, spreading her feminine lips with his thumbs. Her breathy gasps grew quicker as he sat back on his heels and admired the glistening pink he longed to taste. He brought his face closer and blew gently, letting his breath tease her and set her squirming. He finally allowed himself the pleasure of running the flat of his tongue from her tight entrance up to the bundle of nerves that was still swollen from her previous attentions. A delicate cry burst from her mouth as the tip of his tongue flicked over her small, pink nubbin again and again. He heard her mumbling incoherently and could see her fingers clutching fruitlessly at the smooth wood of the desktop. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her in place and let himself get lost in her taste, his tongue weaving it's magic around her most sensitive parts and plunging deep within her. He lapped up the moisture leaking from her, bringing her to the brink of pleasure but never letting her fly. He replaced his tongue in her core with one long finger moving inside her, then added another as her thrusting and moaning heightened. Adding a third finger, he stretched her tightness in preparation for his penetration. Her cries of pleasure were undoing what little control Erestor had left so he allowed her to take flight. Increasing the flicking of his tongue and the movement of his fingers he sent her over the edge, listening with great satisfaction as she cried out his name and watching her body arch in her pleasure. He removed his fingers from her pulsing core and licked them clean. Standing over her prone and panting form he loosened the laces of his leggings. 

 

Melliel raised up on her elbows to watch him. Her heart was still racing and she could see her own wetness still on his mouth and chin. Her eyes were drawn to his hands undoing his laces, wishing to see his member burst forth as it seemed his leggings could barely contain it any longer. She got her wish, and her eyes widened at the sight of what she had only imagined for so long. She felt a hint of anxiety at the sight, unsure if he would fit, but felt most eager to try. Although she had never taken an  _ ellon _ to her bed, she was not ignorant of what it entailed and had quite a vivid imagination, enhanced by much discussion with her more experienced friends. She was told there would be pain her first time and now, upon seeing the male appendage up close and personal, she did not doubt it. Erestor leaned over her reclining body and kissed her, letting her taste her own pleasure on his lips and tongue. She moaned into his mouth, desiring more of what he offered. 

 

“Do you wish to continue, my Melliel?” he asked after pulling away from their kiss. His eyes searched her face intently for any trace of fear or doubt and his thumb stroked her lips. 

 

“Oh, yes, I wish it,” she answered, taking his thumb into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue. His lips parted with an intake of breath. “But first there is something I would like to do.” 

 

She rose to a sitting position and pushed him backwards. Standing on legs weakened to jelly, she continued to push him back with her palms on his chest until he fell sitting into his chair. She could feel the moisture leaking between her thighs as she stood looking down at his curious face. 

 

“I would very much like to taste you.” At her admission, his dark brows shot up and he leaned farther back into the chair. “I hear it can be quite an enjoyable experience for both of us.”

  
  


“As you wish, my lady. I will not deny you.” He watched her drop to her knees between his thighs and study his erection that stood eagerly awaiting her attention. 

 

She reached out a hesitant hand and ran a finger down its length, grinning as it jumped at her touch, and lifted her brown eyes to his. “I’ve never...well, I know what to do in theory, just not in practice, if you understand,” Melliel admitted, a pretty blush staining her cheeks. “You will tell me if I displease you, won’t you?” 

 

“I do not think that is possible,” he replied earnestly. “I am at your disposal, my lady.”

 

Melliel smirked and closed her hand around his rigid length, watching with great satisfaction as his mouth fell open and his head fell back at the sensation. She began a slow up and down movement. Erestor could feel her warm breath as her face came closer. He gripped tightly to the armrests when her lips made contact with the head in a soft kiss, and he knew only blinding pleasure as her warm, wet tongue stroked his full length and swirled around the tip.

 

“Oh, Valar,” he moaned as she took him as far as she could into her mouth. Her hand and her mouth set a delectable pace that had him moaning for more, and when her other hand began to explore his soft sack it was all he could do not to explode his release into her mouth. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and thrust helplessly into her mouth, his pinnacle soring ever nearer. The vibration of her moan around him was nearly his undoing. He pulled her away quickly before he spent himself in her mouth and looked with longing at her reddened, swollen lips. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” she wondered aloud, worry plain on her face.

 

Erestor stood and pulled her up with him, planting a kiss on her forehead. “No, my Melliel, you did everything exactly right, but if you had kept that up you would have finished me in seconds. I have other plans for you, sweet one, and would like to last a bit longer into the night.” He scooped her up into his arms and began walking towards his bedroom door. “We will finish this properly. Your first time should be on a soft bed, not a hard desk,” he said, pushing open the door with his foot. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed and chuckled at her indignant squeak before moving away to light a lamp.

 

“I do not care where it is, Erestor, as long as it is with you.” She flipped back the cover on the bed and made herself comfortable against the pillows.

 

“There will be plenty of opportunities later for pleasure atop my desk, have no fear.” He sauntered back to the bed with a smirk and pulled his leggings off, kicking them away and climbing in to lay on his side next to her, his head propped up on one arm. “There will be pain your first time, Melliel, and I would spare you as much of it as I can.” 

 

“I know this.” She brought a hand to his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I trust you, Erestor.” She kissed him again deeper this time, sliding her tongue into his mouth and pulling him down to lay half atop her body. “I have waited so long for this, for you,” she murmured against his lips, looking into his indigo eyes. She gasped as his hand unexpectedly cupped her still sensitive mound and his thumb stroked her soft curls. She felt his lips curve into a grin against her mouth. 

 

“As have I, my Melliel,” he returned with another kiss. “I want to watch your face as you find your release. You were not the only one fantasising in the dark of the night,” Erestor confided, his fingers finding their way to the slick warmth between her legs. “I want to catch your cries of pleasure in my mouth.” His fingers began stroking her delicate bud as his lips remained a hair's breadth from hers. He could feel her breathing quicken and watched her eyelids flutter closed. His long, nimble fingers rubbed faster before sliding into her core and beginning a slow, tortuous rhythm. Her hips rose to meet his hand, her wetness increasing. “And when you fly, sweet one,” his hand pushed his fingers into her harder and faster as her moans grew louder. “I want to bury myself deep into your still pulsing heat over and over, harder and harder.” He let the movement of his hand emphasise his last words, and began rubbing her oversensitive nub with his thumb. “Now come for me, so I can fill you,” he demanded.

 

Melliel could not help but obey his command. His words spoken in a low, sultry voice against her lips and the motion of his hand between her legs sent her over the edge. He claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss when, with a cry, her body stiffened then writhed with a powerful orgasm. She rode his hand and gripped his shoulders as the waves of ecstasy rolled over her again and again. Erestor withdrew his hand from her wet heat and, without breaking the kiss, moved atop her. He braced himself on his elbows and positioned himself between her legs. 

 

“Are you ready for me, my Melliel?” Erestor asked when his lips left hers. His raven hair fell around them and mingled with her golden brown waves that lay wildly about her head. 

 

She felt him pressing at her entrance and let her thighs fall farther open. Her hands smoothed down the muscular planes of his back and came to grip his firm buttocks, pulling him to her. “I am yours,” she promised, staring into the dark blue depths of his eyes. 

 

Any fear or uncertainty she may have felt before had long since fled and she knew, without doubt, that she was indeed ready for him. She linked her ankles behind his thighs and beckoned him in with gentle pressure. He brought a hand behind her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Watching her face carefully, he slid himself slowly into her tight warmth until the point he saw her wince. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched when he withdrew and slid in again, this time a little farther. It was uncomfortable, but not terribly painful, the previous blissful waves still pulsing within her. He repeated this several times until he felt her inner walls relax and saw her expression of discomfort replaced by one of titillation. Then, bringing his forehead to hers and gripping the back of her neck tighter, he thrust his full length into her, pushing through the last vestiges of her maidenhood. Closing his eyes, he let the ecstasy of being enclosed in her tight, wet heat wash over him. It was all he could do to maintain his self-control and keep himself from pounding into her relentlessly.

 

Melliel had cried out with the sharp pain that accompanied the loss of her virginity and dug her nails into Erestor, but he did not seem to notice. His forehead was resting on hers and his eyes were closed tightly, allowing her to admire undisturbed the angelic beauty of the sheer pleasure on his face. The fact that she affected him so was gratifying and took her mind off of the piercing ache at her core. Her hands caressed him up and down his back, kneading and massaging. “Erestor,” she whispered, and his dark eyes opened in response. She brought her palms to his face and her lips to his, sweeping her tongue into his mouth. He moaned lightly and let his eyes close again, savouring the taste of her. Melliel gently pulled his face away from her. “Move now, Erestor. Take your pleasure.” She rocked her hips beneath him, causing a sharp intake of breath from him.

 

“I do not wish to hurt you,” he panted, trying to hold still, but the motion of her hips was too tempting to resist. He withdrew partway from her and pushed in again gently.

 

Melliel slid her hands from his face down his chest and raked her nails over his nipples, causing his eyes to fly open. “I do not want you gentle, Erestor.” She moved her hips more forcefully this time. “I want you fierce and unfettered. I have given myself to you…” She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to slide farther in. “Now take me,” she commanded with a bite to his bottom lip. She saw his nostrils flare and a glint in his eyes. A growl rumbled in his throat as he rose up to his knees above her. 

 

He gazed down upon her luscious form and grabbed hold of her hips, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh, then withdrew his length from her body only to thrust back into her hard enough to jar her, sending her breasts jiggling, and forcing a gasp from her lips. She arched her back, pushing her full breasts into the air as he began driving into her. He watched himself sliding in and out, his length glistening with her wetness, the sound of him slamming into her joining with the sounds of their shared pleasure. 

 

The feeling of fullness between her legs and the bouncing of her sensitive breasts with each forceful thrust was a heady combination and had Melliel's head tossing on the soft pillows and her hands clutching at the sheets. Seeing her in the throes of passion was as intensely erotic as Erestor had hoped and only served to heighten his experience. He knew he would not hold out much longer. 

 

“Touch yourself, Melliel. Come with me,” he begged breathlessly. Her fingers found their way to the pink nub he could see peeking out of her plump lips. He looked on as she rubbed herself faster and faster, her sounds of pleasure becoming louder and more insistent until she cried out, “Oh, Valar, Erestor, harder, please!” He complied and lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, drove into her harder and deeper. He felt her orgasm claim her as her walls clenched around him and with a few more frenzied thrusts and a cry of his own, he followed her over the edge. 

 

OoOoO


	7. Part 7

Erestor collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. He had never in all his long years experienced a release so intense and he felt utterly spent. Melliel's arms and legs wrapped around him and held him to her. He nuzzled his face in her neck and began to plant soft kisses along her throat and face. She stroked his back and his hair and returned his small kisses with her own. Their lips and tongues met in a slow, languid dance and they parted with satisfied smiles. Melliel could not contain the joyous giggle that bubbled forth. 

 

“Can we do it again?” she asked, fluttering her lashes sweetly.

 

“Oh, aye, my Melliel,” Erestor chuckled, “just give me a moment to recover.” He rolled off of her despite her groan of protest and laid on his back with his arm thrown over his closed eyes attempting to calm his racing heart.

 

Melliel stretched and sighed contentedly. “That was amazing,” she breathed. “I would say your performance was satisfactory and I am in high hopes for a repeat.” She heard laughter burst from Erestor and looked over to him, her eyes catching the early morning light through the window. “What time is your council meeting?” she asked with a slight frown.

 

“Hmm? Just before lunch, I believe. Why?” Erestor moved his arm so he could see Melliel. 

 

“The sun is up already and we still have not finished the trade agreements.” She gestured towards the window and Erestor's head turned quickly in that direction.

 

“Shit!” he exclaimed, shooting up to sit on the side of the bed and looking around for his discarded leggings. 

 

Melliel arched a brow at his unexpected swear. It was something he had always reprimanded her for when she was still his pupil. She withheld her imminent laughter and pushed herself up, feeling the sticky moisture between her legs. Glancing down she saw the remnants of their release along with a bit of blood smeared on her thighs and on his sheets. “Oh!”

 

“Do not worry, Melliel, we will clean you up. Come.” 

 

She looked up to see Erestor standing at the bedside, his leggings on but unlaced and his hand extended to her. She took his offered hand and stood, following him to his washbasin. She waited as he wet a linen cloth, then knelt before her and began gently wiping the smears from her legs and the stickiness from her most feminine area, planting a kiss on her nest of curls when he finished. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered with a shy smile. He rose and took her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

 

“No, my Melliel, thank  _ you, _ ” he murmured as she slipped her arms around his waist and inhaled the scent of his skin, pressing her cheek to his bare chest. “As much as I enjoy your nudity, I think it prudent that we find your gown.”

 

“Hmm. I suppose that would be wise,” she agreed but was in no hurry to leave his arms. 

 

Reluctantly, she eventually allowed him to release her and hand in hand they walked to his study to retrieve her mislaid gown. She sat on the edge of his desk as he bent to pick up the errant piece of clothing and watched him approach with a knowing smile upon her face. She opened her legs for him and wrapped them around him when he stepped between them. Her hands ran along his abdomen and chest as he kissed her long and slow. The bell to call the residents of The Last Homely House to breakfast chimed and brought them quickly back to reality. Melliel sighed and Erestor shook his head ruefully. She pushed herself from the desk and with Erestor's assistance laced herself back into the filmy green gown, but not before he placed a parting kiss on each breast as they were once again covered by her bodice. 

 

“I shall see you soon,” he whispered to them, eliciting a girlish giggle from Melliel. 

 

“Indeed you shall,” Melliel assured him and placed a kiss to the centre of his chest. “Now go get properly dressed and I will start on the last of these translations.” She shooed him back towards his bedroom and went to fetch the parchments from the shelf and arrange their workspace as it was the previous night. She was already working away when he came back attired in his formal robes of blue as dark as his eyes. She cast an admiring eye up and down his tall frame and gave him an appreciative smile. 

 

“I shall look forward to removing those later,” she said saucily as she went back to her work. She felt his warm breath on the sensitive spot under her ear.

 

“And I shall look forward to bending you over this desk later.” His promise sent a shiver down her spine and his teeth nipping her neck raised the fine hairs on her arms. 

 

Her eyes followed him until he was sat across from her, grinning wolfishly as he set about his work. Melliel found it difficult to concentrate with his words ringing in her ears but within a couple of hours, they had finished translating the last of the pages. Her stomach was protesting its emptiness as she stood and stretched, her body pleasantly aching from the previous night's passion. 

 

“I think I shall have a nice, long soak in my bath while you are busy in your meeting,” she said. Her eyes caught sight of a pile of white material on the floor behind a small table. “Oh! My shift!” 

 

“Ah, yes. I do apologise. I must have been a bit over eager to be rid of it,” Erestor offered sheepishly. He bent over the low side table and snatched up the thin, white shift bringing it back to its rightful owner. 

 

“Thank you. I suppose I should be off then,” she looked down at the wad of material in her hands, twisting it nervously. Why she suddenly felt so bashful she did not know, but the fluttering in her stomach that she felt when she first entered his study last night had returned.

 

Erestor lifted her chin with his fingers. “I will find you when this meeting is over, I promise you that. We have much to discuss, do we not?” He kissed her then, sweetly at first, then deeper as she pressed herself to him. His arousal was becoming apparent in his leggings when a sudden knock on the door forced them apart. Melliel was still in his arms when the door opened and one of the twins stepped in.

 

“Erestor, the council is about to….oh! I do beg your pardon, Erestor, I did not realise you had company.” 

 

Melliel backed instinctively away from Erestor, shoving the wadded shift behind her back, a blush staining her cheeks at being caught in a compromising position with her underwear in her hands. She glanced at the beads in the _ellon's_ hair before greeting him. “Good morning, Lord Elrohir,” she said to the smirking _ellon_ who did not look one bit apologetic. 

 

“Good morning, Melliel. I trust you had a good evening at the feast, although I did notice you left very soon after our esteemed First Counselor,” he teased and gave her a cheeky wink. Melliel's mouth popped open. “Wait…” Elrohir began, a frown appearing on his handsome face. “How did you know I was me?” 

 

Melliel looked at him with confusion. “What do you mean? You look absolutely nothing like Elladan. You are  _ much _ better looking.” 

 

Erestor's eyebrows shot up and Elrohir looked at her blankly with his mouth hanging open for a moment before bursting forth with a bark of laughter. 

 

Melliel turned back to Erestor. “I should go now,” she said softly. He took her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her waiting lips.

 

“I will see you later.” He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs before letting her go. He watched as she said goodbye to Elrohir and headed for the door, turning to flash him a bright smile on her way out. 

 

Erestor stood with a crooked grin and dreamy look plastered to his face, staring at the space Melliel had just vacated until the sound of a throat clearing brought him out of his reverie.

 

“So...you and Melliel then.” Elrohir stated. He observed Erestor with a raised brow and a look of amusement.

 

“What about Melliel?” another voice chimed in. Elladan sauntered into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. “She was exquisite last night, was she not?” he said wistfully. 

 

“Indeed she was,” said Erestor flatly. “Come. We must not be late.” He gathered the stack of parchments from his desk and walked regally past the twins, his First Counselor's facade firmly in place for the meeting.

 

Elladan glanced to the large desk before leaving and spotted the crown of bright orange and yellow and daisies now looking a bit worse for wear. “Is that…” 

 

“It is,” answered his brother, clapping his twin on the back. “I do believe she is out of your reach now.” Elrohir laughed at his brother’s open-mouthed look of surprise and guided him out of the study and towards the council chambers. Elladan frowned. He was not at all sure about that.

 

**The End...for now**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel is coming soon...stay tuned


End file.
